


Scrapped Ideas

by PurpleWillowbird



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sirens, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Chapter 3, Cipher Siblings, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWillowbird/pseuds/PurpleWillowbird
Summary: This is exactly what it sounds like. This is a collection of ideas I had for stories, but never plan to finish.





	1. This is Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my readers everywhere. This is my scrap collection. All of these are ideas I had and started, but llost the passion and inspiration to continue them. If you like any of these please let me know. It could help relight my spark for a few of these stories. Enjoy my crazy trains of thought!

Caroline Holberry and Plasma Cipher

Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher

Mabel Pines and Isla Cipher

Isaac Fearn and Ekon Cipher

  
  


A long time ago there were four siblings, each a creature of chaos in their own way. The older twin set was Plasma and Bill Cipher. The two were an unstoppable duo of chaos and madness. They were the loud and obnoxious twins, willing to openly create chaos and havoc. The younger set of twins were Isla and Ekon Cipher. They were the quiet mischievous team that caused chaos from within. All four of them together was a dangerous concoction, so they were separated from each other and sent to guard a human chosen by the great Axolotl once every century. 

 

After trillions of years separated from each other something goes awry when Bill and Isla end up with twins Dipper and Mabel Pines. Not two miles from them Plasma and Ekon end up with best friends Caroline Holberry and Isaac Fearn. This time is different though. They were all put there for a reason. Instead of guarding their humans, they are to train them for a threat none of them can defeat on their own.   

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You have a guardian demon too?” Mabel asked eagerly looking at Dipper.

 

“Yeah. You don’t want to know.” Dipper cringed.

 

“Who is it? Who is it? Show me!” Mabel squealed bouncing up and down on her bed.

 

“Fine, but only if you show me yours.” Dipper huffed so _ thrilled _ to see his demon again.

 

“Isla! Isla!” Mabel called out excitedly.

 

“Yeah Mabel?” the light pink circle asked quickly scanning the room for a threat.

 

“Dipper has a demon too!” Mabel squealed pointing at her brother. 

 

“Oh. Hello Mason Pines. I am Isla Cipher, Mabel’s Guardian Demon. Nice to meet you.” Isla said with a smile in her voice.

 

“First off, call me Dipper. Second, you said your last name was Cipher? As in related to Bill Cipher, the Dorito that tried to take over the world last summer?”

 

“Bill? He was here? Oh brother. What did he do?” Isla chortled.

 

“Alot. Are you like him?” Dipper asked suspiciously not wanting to put this sister in danger.

 

“Like Bill? No. If Bill had an opposite Ekon and I would be it.” Isla laughed again.

 

“Ekon? Who is that?” Mabel asked curiously from her perch on her bed.

 

“He’s my twin brother, though I haven’t seen any of my siblings in trillions of years. I can’t tell you how much they have changed.” Isla sighed thinking of her siblings. 

 

“Bill is my demon. I could call him here if you want.” Dipper smiled softly knowing how it felt to miss a sibling. 

 

“Don’t. As much as I miss him I don’t want to put you two in danger. I don’t know how he will react to seeing me. We were seperated for a reason.” said sadly. It was obvious she was upset by how slowly her spiral pupil turned as she looked down at the floor the back at Mabel.

 

He closed his eyes and called out to Bill.

 

“Pinetree! I was in the middle of something. This better be important.” Bill growled appearing suddenly.

 

Isla spun around quickly at the sudden noise and tears pooled in her eye.

 

“Bill? Dipper I thought I told you no. You are putting Mabel in danger.” Isla whispered as the tears began to fall. She sent a halfhearted glare at the child. She was upset that Dipper hadn’t listen, but was grateful to see at least one of her siblings again.

 

Bill quickly spun around to find the source of the voice. Bill’s cane clanked to the ground and the room fell silent as the two stared at each other. Bill began to cry as well.

 

“Isla?” Bill whispered after the moment of silence.

 

“Hello William.” Isla cried.

 

“I missed you so much Isla! I’ve been doing everything I could to get you guys back.” Bill cried flying to embrace his sister. The demons held their embrace for a few minutes.

 

Mabel grinned at Dipper, happy that they had brought the two together again. It was the first time they had ever seen Bill truly happy. Even during Weirdmaggedon Bill still held a tinge of sadness in his eye.

  
  
  


~

 

Caroline quickly scanned that small place she was currently in. She was at her tree house in the woods, except it was all black and white like an old photograph. She reached out to touch the walls of the fortress surprised when it felt the same. That was when she noticed that she was still in color. She continued to scan the room for anything out of the ordinary besides the color.

 

“Nice mind you got here, kid! Oo! What’s this?!” A voice two pitches to high chattered suddenly from behind Caroline.

 

“Ahh! What the heck?!” Caroline screeched spinning around to face the noise. “Who are you? What are you doing here? What even is this place? I mean I know it’s my tree house, but why is it black and white while I am still in color?” 

 

“Chill kid. I’ll answer all of that, but first, what is this?” the blue lightning bolt shaped creature questioned holding up a blue ball attached to an elastic string and bounced it once or twice.

 

“It’s a toy.” Caroline said blandly.

 

“Whelp. You’re no fun.” the blue lightning bolt said tossing the toy behind her. 

 

“Anyway, my name is Plasma Cipher, and I am your demon guardian. I’ve been watching and taking care of you since you were a little sprout. I’m here because it’s your twelfth birthday, which means I can finally talk to you and means it’s time to start your training. As for what this place is, this is the Mindscape, I’m pretty sure you can guess what it is exactly.” Plasma ranted off. 

 

~

 

Isaac squinted and blinked a few times as he watched his room drain it’s color. Soon everything was black and white except for himself. He sat quietly and watched, waiting for something to happen. He knew none of this would have happened without a reason. Nothing ever did. Suddenly a green square blinked into existence before him. His heart raced, but years of his sister’s jump scares helped him keep his cool. 

 

“Hello Isaac.” the square rumbled, his voice naturally deep. 

 

“Hi? Who are you?” Isaac asked cautiously. He shifted slightly on his bed to a more defensive position. 

 

“My name is Ekon Cipher. I am a demon guardian. I’m here to protect you and train you. I’ve been watching over you since you were born. This is the first time I have been allowed access to your mindscape.” Ekon continued not moving at all. 

 

It was a bit disorienting hearing a being talk to you without a mouth because then the voice came from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. It threw him for a curve.

 

“Okay, Ekon was it? First, how do I know I can trust you? I live in Silverglade, 2 miles from Gravity Falls, the weirdness capital of the world, and I saw what happened to them with that triangle demon. How do I know you won’t do the same? Besides what would you need to train me for anyway.” Isaac argued suspiciously, his hands moved as he spoke to emphasize what he said. He gave the floating square a suspicious look.

 

“Triangle demon?” Ekon asked.

 

“Yeah. He was yellow and had one eye if I’m remembering correctly from what Lila told me.”he held the triangle symbol over his eye for emphasis. “He said his name was Bo- no, Ber- no, Bar- Uhg! I can’t remember his name!” Isaac groaned in frustration.

 

“Bill?” Ekon asked his eye a little wider. 

 

“Yeah! Bill Cipher was his name! Do you know him?” Isaac asked glaring at the square. 

 

Ekon made a grimace as best as he could with only an eye for a face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I have no clue what happened to the spacing here.


	2. Seashells and Harpoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a fun and heartwrenching little Siren AU, but I have lost intrest in it. It was heavily inspired by one of my absolute favorite Billdip fics, The Call of the Golden Siren by RoboticSpaceCase. Enjoy!

The small island of Gravity Falls was the only inhabited island in its string. It was a fishing town with a small community. Why so small? Well that, dear reader, brings us to the conflict of our tale. You see, long before the humans had populated the island, the sirens had ruled the waters of these islands. The sirens here were a lovely pod, beautiful beyond the comprehension of man. Now against common belief, they were a peaceful group. They stayed away from the human waters and only retaliated when the humans crossed their borders. 

 

The mage of the pod would judge the hearts of the bypassers and decide their fate. Some humans were given second chances as they had only come by mistake. They were not allowed to return of course, but were given the choice to become one of them in order to keep the secret of the sirens. Others with cruel ambitions were killed right away and used to care for the young of the pod. That was how this pod in particular stayed a secret for so long and were not over hunted.

 

It wasn’t until decades later that the folklore and legends of sirens led the Pines twins to the islands. Stanley and Stanford Pines came young and curious. The young silver mage, Aquila, saw something different in these two humans. She was curious to see what exactly it was and let them pass against the advice of the elders. Aquila approached the humans first as the rest of the pod had disagreed with her decision. She used her magic to take a human form. She helped them build the island and taught them of all the supernatural creatures on the island and in the sea. Stanley and Stanford both fell for the beautiful siren. Their love for Aquilla grew stronger and stronger, but she could not return either of their feelings. She ran back to her pod when they nearly started a civil war over her. 

 

The Pines twins searched for years and years for their love, but eventually they both moved on to continue building the island into a stable community. They abandoned their research in favor of their ever growing business. Aquila continued to watch their progress from a safe distance. She still cared for the humans of course, but she already had a mate with Cygnus, the gold scaled pod alpha. She was happy with him and content to watch the humans grow. She blessed the Pines family with the promise of a boy that would continue what the Pines had left.  

 

When mating season came Cygnus and Aquila had a daughter of copper scales, a rare scale color for eastern sirens. Aquila loved her daughter with all her heart, but she was infuriated to find a gold scaled siren among the young that year. With Cygnus being the only gold scaled siren of the pod, she knew immediately that he had cheated on her with another siren. In retaliation she murdered the mother of the golden child. And in her blind rampage she struck for the golden child, but was stopped by Cygnus. Blinded by her rage she killed Cygnus and cursed the golden child so that anyone he ever loved would die by his hands. When her rage cleared she realized what she had done. She tried to take back the curse on the child, but was only able to partially cure him before her magic was taken and she was thrown from the ocean. Without her magic she shriveled and died on the beach. 

 

When Stanford and Stanley found her dead on the beach, they grew angry with the sirens and began hunting them. Around the same time a new set of Pines twins were born. A girl and a boy. The girl had glittering hazel eyes, but the boy, the boy had the mark of the sirens across his forehead. 

 

Now this, dear reader is just the beginning of our tale. 

  
  


“Bill! Give them back! I need to practice!” a copper colored siren screeched with a slight giggle in her voice as she swam after the golden scaled siren.

 

“What did I tell you about waking me up, Ankaa? I gave you fair warning!” the golden siren yelled back as he twisted and turned through the caves under the island. 

 

“Andromeda is going to kill you if you break the last of my shells.” Ankaa snickered following her half brother. 

 

Bill gulped when he reached a dead end. He never got lost yet he had never been here before. He looked up at the intricate carvings on the wall.

 

“Oh no. Did Billy get stuck in a dead end agai-” Ankaa’s teasing was abruptly cut off when she saw the etchings Bill was staring at.

 

“What are those?” she asked swiming up next to her brother. 

 

“No clue. I haven’t seen them before.” Bill shrugged ready to swim off. 

 

“Hmm.” Ankaa hummed closing her eyes and gently touching the silver center of the spiral of cave drawings. 

 

The silver that had laced the etchings slowly turned copper at Ankaa’s touch.

 

“It’s a secret cave system.” she murmured as the rock slid away.  

 

“What?” Bill asked circling back around to look down the now open cave system.  

 

“Come on Bill! Let’s explore!” Ankaa giggled racing off into the cave. 

 

“Serpens and Andromeda will be so mad if we’re late. Good thing we’re still cute!” Bill laughed following after her. 


	3. Cipher's Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is kiddnapped from his home in Gravity Falls and is sold as a slave to Bill Cipher for his circus of supernatural creatures. This snippet is when he meets some of the other creatures in the circus.

“Welcome to Cipher’s Circus.” the creature hissed coupled with a sharp glare. 

 

Dipper looked her over quickly. She was relatively small with wide brown almost black eyes that captured attention immediately. Her tawny feathers melded smoothly with her skin so you couldn’t tell where her wings and tail started and ended. Her long hair was the same shade as her feathers and the tips of her ears sported a few feathers of their own. Where her feet should have been were large talons. All of the nails were cut extremely short to the point it looked painful and the rough skin was scratched and scared. There was a decently lengthed chain attached to one of her talons that grounded her to her perch. She was deathly skinny and wore a dirty and torn rag dress, but the fire in her eyes was not to be overlooked. She was indeed a fierce predator.

 

“Jaelyn stop. He’s terrified enough as it is. I don’t think Cipher needs any help with that job.”  another creature a few feet away reprimanded. Dipper’s frighten gaze found its way to the other creature. 

 

It was a Cyclops. His single silver eye bore into Dipper examining him closely. He had ratty brown hair and a calculated gaze that held little hope. He stood well over 7 feet and wore rags as the other did. He was not nearly as skinny as Jaelyn though. He was closer to a healthy looking weight, but still showed signs of torment. Scratches and scars littered his arms and legs, some deeper than others. He too was chained around his ankle to the ground. 

 

“Percy. He has to get over it some time! Otherwise he ain’t gonna make it here. The last one only made it about a week, remember?” Jaelyn snapped her glare never faltering only moving to the Cyclops.

 

“Hey. I’m Lindsey. Who are you?” a soft voice asked to Dipper’s left. 

 

The cervitaur’s eyes found their way to the creature in the tank next to him. She was a Selkie. Her wide black eyes met his with curiosity. Her red hair falling loosely around her shoulders before pooling around her in the water. She seemed to be in the best condition. Only a few scars littered upper half and she looked the healthiest.She too had a rag top to cover her chest. Dipper’s gaze then flickered to her lower half that flicked lazily in the water. 

 

“Uhh. I’m Dipper.” He said unsteadily. Both of their attentions turned back to the bickering. 

 

“I know that Jaelyn! But there are other ways to strengthen him. We could support and care for him until he is well enough to escape.”

 

“No!” Jaelyn shrieked her glare finally faltering. “No! Never again!”

 

“Just because Madison didn’t make it doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a chance! Not every is as doomed as she was!” Percy yelled right back.

 

Jaelyn’s eyes suddenly widened and tears threatened to spill from her owlish eyes.

 

Lindsey winced beside him at the words. “Ouch”

  
  
  



End file.
